


Game Over

by DeckofDragons



Series: Halloween 2020 [6]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Guys Win, Blood, Gen, Good Guys Lose, Graphic Character Death, Unhappy Ending, he becomes a boo though, impalement via sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: King Boo has a set a trap. Luigi unfortunately falls for it.
Relationships: Gooigi & Luigi (Luigi's Mansion), King Boo & Luigi
Series: Halloween 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
> 
> You can blame this fic's existence on the Tumblr anon who requested the fic of Luigi becoming a boo via the boo powerup. That fic implanted the idea of Luigi turning into a boo via other means into my head and it stuck with me so I figured why not have it be a Halloween thing. It was supposed to go up alongside the final chapter of Haunted Castle but I couldn't finish the final chapter in time so we must settle for this.

Mario’s portrait was hung up on the wall on the opposite side of the room. There was no way it was that easy, right? Luigi had fought his way through a whole amusement park’s worth of ghosts to get here to this now actually haunted ‘haunted’ house so there was no possible way this would be that easy, it _had_ to be a trap. What kind though?

The room had clearly been a break room for the haunted house’s staff back when they’d run the place as a job. A table and some chairs off to one side and some vending machines off to the other. The path to Mario’s portrait was clear though and there wasn’t anything visibly amiss other than it. Where was King Boo though?

Luigi turned his head to look at Gooigi standing beside him. Sending them into a trap felt wrong but if anything happened to them, they’d automatically teleport back into the Poltergust strapped on Luigi’s back. How unpleasant or painful any part of the process was or could be, Luigi still didn’t know and with how many times it had happened, he was too afraid to ask and would rather not know. But regardless, Gooigi couldn’t die from taking damage or melting, meaning it made sense for them to go in first so… “You want to go investigate?”

They nodded before striding in without hesitation; fearless or really good at hiding their fear. They strode right up to Mario’s portrait and… nothing happened. If it was a trap, Gooigi hadn’t triggered it yet. Next, they switched on their dark light, shining it on Mario’s portrait. … Still nothing happened though, nothing at all. Either King Boo had found a way to make the dark light useless for freeing those he’d trapped in portraits or as was more likely the case, the portrait was fake. How odd? Why would there be a fake portrait in here?

Gooigi made a sound of distress as they switched their dark light on and off again, even giving it a little shake. They then twisted their head to look back at Luigi as if asking him for help.

Luigi glanced around the room before sighing and creeping a bit closer. There was still clearly something wrong here but… he wanted a better look.

“It’s fake,” he said upon reaching Gooigi’s side. Up close and better lit by their flashlights, it was clearly a normal painting, a very good one for sure, it captured Mario’s likeness almost perfectly but it was nothing more than paint on a canvas.

“Why?” Gooigi asked as they finally turned off their dark light.

“I’m not sure. It’s certainly very odd though, huh?” And still nothing was happening so maybe… it wasn’t a trap? “I wonder who painted it.” And why?

Visible but not quite legible from even this close was a tiny signature in the top right corner. Luigi stepped closer to read it. He had to get almost right up in front of the painting in order to do so. … “Boocasso,” he read aloud. “Well I guess we know it was-”

With the sound of ripping canvas something burst through the painting and into Luigi’s chest, making him cut off with a yelp. It thrust through him with enough force to push him back. He would’ve fallen but it was suddenly the only thing keeping him upright. It was a searing sharp pain, pushing all the way through his chest, making him want to scream and taking his breath away at the same time. Instinctively he grabbed at it, needing to pull it out but it was sharp, cutting through his gloves and into his hands too. A sword blade? How was that even possible? And it might’ve been his imagination but he could’ve sworn he felt its tip pushing against the Poltergust on his back, making the straps strain against his shoulders. That couldn’t be right though, no way was a sword sticking all the way through him.

King Boo’s distinct laugh filled his ears as the sword angled to push him upwards, lifting his feet off the ground. He choked and whimpered pitifully as gravity made him slide further down on its blade. Not much though because it was indeed pushing against the Poltergust now without a doubt.

“You like it?” King Boo asked with a smirk as he phased through the wall, pushing the painting, sword and Luigi forward too. His crown glowed bright, beams of light snaking off it to wrap around the sword’s hilt, levitating it. “I painted it myself. It took _ages_ in part because it’s been a long time since I last painted something so realistic. I had _very_ good reference though.” He chuckled as if it were a joke.

Luigi could only make breathless sounds of pain as the sword lifted further to point straight up. He grasped uselessly at it with his hands, the pain as it cut into his fingers and palms nothing compared to the pain of it pushing through his chest, making every miniscule movement, even _breathing_ , agony. His blood oozed down its blade onto the now torn painting of Mario. He could taste it in the back of his throat too, nauseating and horrible.

Gooigi made a sound from somewhere off to Luigi’s right. He looked over just time in time to see King Boo throw a bucket of water on them; he’d come prepared. They melted instantly of course, reforming in the Poltergust on Luigi’s back, making it heavier which normally wasn’t an issue but suddenly was.

With a whimper Luigi reached for the dangling flashlight/vacuum nozzle. If he could press the button to free them again maybe they could help… somehow. Reaching for it hurt but… it was his only chance. He managed to grab the hose but…

“Nope,” King Boo said as the sword jostled him, making him let go with a gasp of pain. “None of that. Your little goo friend wouldn’t be able to help you anyway, they’re too weak and fragile. It’s gonna be just you and me in your final living moments. I thought about bringing Mario out to enjoy the show but I’m not taking _any_ risks this time.”

Panting desperately for breath that didn’t seem anywhere close to enough, Luigi forced himself to look up at King Boo floating before him, looking far too pleased. He’d never hated anyone more than he hated King Boo. Not even Bowser was this awful.

“Fuck you.” It was all Luigi had the strength to say before cutting off with a cough that judging based off the awful coppery taste in his mouth brought up more than a little blood. He pawed more that the sword, now slick with his blood, desperately trying to release some of the pressure on his chest so he could _breathe_ properly again. … It was futile.

King Boo laughed heartily, his massive tongue lolling out of his mouth. “This is your fault, you know?” he eventually said with a smug grin. “I didn’t _want_ to kill you yet but after three attempts to capture you, you left me no other choice. So really, you have no one but yourself to blame.”

“You could’ve just… left.” That would’ve been easier for everyone.

Another chuckle. “And let the wrongs you and E. Gadd did me and my followers stand unavenged? _Never_.”

Luigi could’ve argued that it was King Boo who had started it, that if King Boo had just left them alone after any of his escapes, Luigi would’ve gladly left _him_ alone too. But he lacked the strength to form the words so he just whimpered in misery instead.

“You’d die faster if I pulled the blade out, right?” King Boo asked. “Do you want me to?”

Luigi shook his head. It _hurt_ and he couldn’t breathe right but he didn’t want to die. Not yet and not by King Boo’s hand. He still had so many things he wanted to do with his life and… he couldn’t leave Mario at King Boo’s mercy. He had to save him. But… but… he couldn’t, he couldn’t even save himself, let alone anyone else.

“Ah yes, you living and your illogical need to cling to life no matter what. I really don’t get the appeal. I suppose I could put you in a painting now, it would keep you alive. I’ve already committed to watching you die though so let’s get this over with. I don’t want to sit around for hours while you bleed out, I got stuff to do.”

The sword flipped over fast enough to force Luigi off it, making him cry out in pain as he hit the floor. What was left of the painting of Mario landed next to him with a clatter.

Despite the pressure from the sword being gone from his chest, breathing suddenly seemed even more difficult and painful. … Without the sword to act as a plug, he was drowning in his own blood. Warmth spread across his chest and back as blackness ate at the edge of his vision. Fighting it, he flopped over onto his side to try to at least push himself up onto his hands and knees. Standing didn’t seem possible though, running away certainly wasn’t. … Maybe Gooigi could though.

It took some work and he coughed up more blood while doing so but he managed to find the Poltergust’s hose. Before he could work the flashlight up into his hand though, it was ripped out his hand again with a flash of magic from King Boo.

“Still no,” he said. “You’re dying alone with only me as witness. Don’t worry though, I’ll tell E. Gadd all the details before I lock him up in a painting. I might even free Mario long enough to tell him about it.”

Hopeless, it was all so _hopeless_. Luigi had fallen for King Boo’s trap and now he was dying. He’d failed to save Mario, something he’d feared would be the case every time. All he could really hope for now was that E. Gadd and the Toads would be able to get away before King Boo came for them. It wasn’t much to hope for though, was it?

King boo said something more. More gloating no doubt but as the darkness continued to eat at Luigi’s vision it sounded too distant to be worth listening to.

…

He came to as if waking from an overly long sleep. He opened his eyes to a dark room. Despite that, he could see quite well. He seemed to be floating somehow, a body lay face down on the on the floor beneath him… the Poltergust on their back. … It was _him_! That was _his_ body! That wasn’t possible! He couldn’t be… No way it was real. It was just a cruel trick… right?

King Boo laugh came from behind him. He snapped around to face him. He seemed bigger somehow, his presence more palpable. “I won’t lie, you’re almost cute as a boo.”

“What? I’m not… I can’t be…” He looked down at himself… more like tried to anyway. He didn’t seem to have much of a body to look at anymore. He had stubby white arms though, he could see those. And his last clear memory, he’d been dying, stabbed through the chest by a sword. His corpse was now basically right beneath him, he could see it clearly even in the dark. Meaning… he was a ghost? … A boo. Why a boo? What made someone a boo when they died?

“I was actually hoping this would happen.” King Boo’s grin was perhaps the smuggest it had ever been. “A boo, even a cute one, doesn’t make for a good portrait but it’s better than nothing.” From somewhere behind him, he levitated out an empty portrait.

Luigi should run… or do whatever the ghost equivalent of running away was. But… he looked back down at his corpse. Surely he couldn’t abandon it. There had to be a way he could still… No, there wasn’t, was there? … He should save Gooigi though and _then_ run.

But it was too late; the portrait was already pulling him in. Suddenly his body and the Poltergust was furtherer away, his view of the room as a whole different angle and… he couldn’t move.

King Boo turned Luigi around to face him. “I _finally_ have you, it’s about fucking time.” He said before dissolving into hearty laughter. “Now all I need is E. Gadd and my art collection will be complete. Maybe I’ll grab a few Toads too, just because.”

Not only was Luigi dead, he’d also been turned into a portrait and… there was no escape. King Boo really had won and there was no one left to save him or Mario especially if E. Gadd got taken too. Hopefully he wouldn’t be but… what were the chances of that? Not good, right? … And it was all Luigi’s fault for falling for King Boo’s obvious trap.


End file.
